


Hogwarts Letters

by KateColter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Letters, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateColter/pseuds/KateColter
Summary: We all know the story of how Harry got his Hogwarts letter. What about the others? Did the owl just swoop in and lay it on their laps or was it a dramatic affair like Harry's? A series of one shots about how the other characters could have received their letter to the wizarding school. Canon.





	

Draco Malfoy

It was just another morning at the Malfoy Manor. 

The occupants of the huge mansion were having their breakfast, early as always. It was eerily quiet, the only noise coming from the movement of spoons.

Lucius Malfoy was seated at the head of the table, which was large enough for twenty people. He scanned through the Daily Prophet, as he ate his bacon. His face was void of any emotion as he read. From time to time, his expression turned into a sneer, something he had perfected over the years, as if he had come across something amusing.

Narcissa Malfoy sat beside him, to the left, graciously eating. Now and then, she would look up to check if Lucius and Draco needed anything. That was her way. She would get it before they even realised. She also made sure Draco ate well. Lucius thought she pampered him too much and had stopped her from giving him more sweets. “He’s a Malfoy. And it won’t do for him to be one of those plump little boys.” Lucius had said. She had listened to him, but whenever he would go out early on Ministry work she got a Draco a box of sweets for breakfast. No one could stop her from showering her little boy with love, not even Lucius.

Draco Malfoy sat to the right of his father, trying to eat as fast as possible without being impolite. Breakfasts were a quiet affair at the Manor. It was not that the other times were much different, but since they had guests for lunch and dinner most of the days, he was allowed to talk. His father wouldn’t have approved if he had failed to entertain their guests. He had grown used to it, but sometimes he wished they weren’t so silent. It would have been nice to discuss things with his father. Ever since Draco had turned eleven, his mother had said that now that he was going off to school, he had to behave and uphold the family name. He had tried to act more like an adult but all Father did was find faults in him. He so badly wanted to prove himself.

Thus was the routine at the Manor.

So when there was a crack in the air indicating the arrival of Dobby, Draco looked up, interested. Lucius didn’t like to be disturbed and hence, the house elf appeared only when he was called for. So it was surprising when the house elf came, shaking.

“What is it?” Lucius asked, annoyed by the interruption.

“Apologies, master. Dobby knows Master must not be interrupted but what could Dobby have done when this arrived in the post sir?” He said, holding a letter. Draco wondered what it was, since all the posts were brought to the table before breakfast.

Lucius snatched the letter from Dobby, glaring dangerously at him. The house elf cowered and vanished.

Draco tried to get a look, but he was not tall enough. His father saw the envelope and then turned to Draco and gave it to him. He was surprised; he never got letters from anyone. Not even his friends, because his father didn’t like it. He was allowed to only talk to them in person. He didn’t even have an owl.

But sure enough, it was addressed to him.

“Why don’t you open it dear?” His mother told him, smiling. Her eyes glinted with a kind of excitement he had never seen.

He turned the letter and opened it. It was his Hogwarts letter.

He wanted to jump up and down with joy, but Malfoys weren’t allowed to do that. But he couldn’t help the smile that spread through his face. He read through it, once, twice and until his father called him.

“That’s enough. Give it to me.” Lucius said, in a flat tone which gave nothing away.

Taking the letter, he read its contents out loud, more for himself than for others, “Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.”

Narcissa stood up to come around and hug her son. Tears glistened in her eyes as she proudly embraced her son. Both mother and son felt the day had turned out to be one of the best of their lives. Lucius, on the other hand, didn’t seem to share their feeling. Or if he did, he didn’t show it.

“Draco, write back to the school today, with help from your mother. And I believe you can get all the school supplies sorted, Narcissa.” He finished and got up to leave, placing the letter on the table.

“Lucius!” Narcissa said, throwing a meaningful look at him.

He stared at her, confused and as she diverted her glance to their son he realised what she had meant.

“Congratulations, Draco.” He said to his son. “Although I still believe we should have sent him to Durmstrang.”

“Lucius! We already discussed this. I am not sending my son away so far.”

“Malfoys are supposed to be tough and Draco won’t get that if he is stuck with that mad fool Dumbledore, all those mudbloods and a mother who is too protective.” Lucius said, his brows knit together in frustration.

“How dare you?! He is only eleven, for Merlin’s sake! Let him live like one. Someday, he’ll follow in your footsteps and then, let him scheme and plot all he want. Until then, please just let him have the childhood he deserves. I will not have you take him to that wretched place and spoil him any more than you already have.” Narcissa said, fuming. She took the letter, ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking and gave it to Draco.

“I am late. Just get him his school supplies.” Lucius said with a final note and walked out of the room.

Draco clutched the letter tight, as if it might fly away. His heart thudded fast, thanks to the heated exchange that had taken place. He hoped his father was not disappointed with him.

“Come, Draco. We have much to do.” Narcissa chimed to her baby boy, as if nothing had happened.

Draco followed her, wondering how his parents would live when he went off to Hogwarts. His parents loved each other, he knew that, but they tended to fall out often due to their differences. Especially when it came to him, they had differing opinions. Sometimes, they would have a laugh and move on but during the worse ones, Father would storm out of a meal. Some days they would have their meals separately and Draco would eat alone. It was worse than being quiet at breakfast. He was glad that he was going to Hogwarts. Neither would he be alone nor would he have to be silent. In fact, Draco was sure people would be standing in lines to be friends with him. He was a Malfoy after all.


End file.
